ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai
The Mai are an ancient race of supernatural beings, said to be the offspring of the Egyptian cat-goddess, Bastet, or Bast. History and Conflict Mai are first mentioned in hieroglyphics dating back to 2890 to 2686 B.C., from the Second Dynasty of Ancient Egypt. Since the feline goddess Bastet was worshiped in Egypt, they were considered to not only have cat-like qualities, but also to be part-god, part-human, and the protectors of the human race. Early on, the Mai were responsible for protecting and defending the Pharaoh. As their position in society grew, they took on roles in the government, advising the Pharaoh on religion and state matters. Their top priority was to be fierce warriors, participating and leading the charge in battle. However, during the 16th to 11th century B.C., the eldest daughter of Ramesses III fell in love with a Mai, and since the Pharaoh forbade their marriage, the two eloped. The young boy was then captured and sentenced to death, causing more animosity and retaliation. There is no confirmation, but it is said that the Mai killed Ramesses III's daughter and made an attempt to take the Pharaoh's life. With the demise of the New Kingdom and the rise of the Third Intermediate Period, the Mai became outcasts and the Pharaohs' enemies, instead of protectors. As the Third Intermediate Period of Egypt began, the Mai were shunned from society and an organization called The Order emerged. The Order, a group of human assassins, began hunting the half-god race until they were nearly extinct. The fight between the Mai and the Order forced the Mai into hiding. After the Mai fled Egypt, there are stories detailing large settlements throughout Syria and Turkey. Some believe that the destruction of the Mai was the motivation for the launch of the Crusades and Spanish Inquisition, as they were accused of being heretics and witches. Mythology and Folklore The Mai were driven from Egypt over 3,000 years ago, but mythology and folklore suggests that they continued to exist in other parts of the world. The myth then began referring to the Mai as lions, and thus, the following Pharaohs ordered hunting parties to exterminate the species. Although there is little evidence to support this, some say that if a Mai makes any intimate physical contact with a human, the human will die. It's a result of the original rift that drove Mai and humans apart. The Uniter It has been said that The Uniter will restore the Mai as protector and companion of the human race. However, it has also been said that The Uniter will act as a warrior, possessing nine lives, and he or she will help the Mai seek revenge. It's yet unknown how Chloe was chosen to be the Uniter. According to Jasmine, whoever controls the Uniter has the fate of the Mai on their hands. The Mai Now The Mai now live in small, but organized, communities in San Francisco, São Paulo, Hong Kong, among others. That said, every Mai undergoes an awakening process sometime during their puberty; during which their powers become active and usable. Prior to this process, however, they are like any other human being. Abilities Mai abilities include: *Enhanced strength, speed, and stamina *Magnified reflexes and agility (allowing Mai to land on their feet after falling great distances) *Increased healing and resistance to poison *Heightened senses, including hearing and smell *Improved night vision *Retractable claws Triviahttp://ninelives.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jackal&action=edit&section=4Edit *Simone an Order member can tell apart humans from Mai foreshadowing that the Order is trained to know what an Mai looks like Notable Mai *Chloe King (the Uniter) *Alek *Jasmine *Valentina *Nikki *Lilah *Mimi *Zane Category:Species Category:Mai